User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the Beep Beep Videos Hello Buckimon, do you know what episodes are these clips from: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ly9kf6YRRd4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0oSLIAA_kQc Thanks. Number 10 (talk) 17:13, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Gary Beach EBack in 2018 you deleted Gary Beach. Turns out he WAS in Partial Terms of Endearment as the abortionist who Peter and Lois visit. He was mistaken for voicing Dale Robinson, but that was Jackson Douglas. Is there a PROFESSIONAL source that backs this up? We do not accept IMDB as 'proof.' Gary is credited as providing a voice under Guest Voice Credits by Season, but no one has yet provided an authoritative source for his voice role. --Buckimion (talk) 02:04, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I think this can be proof. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G5Au5LQbzc I see a damn video clip, not authoritative proof. Don't waste my time without it. --Buckimion (talk) 02:22, January 7, 2020 (UTC) I was just suggesting Listening to the abortionist. Play at 0:37. One thing. Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I won't be around to edit here anytime soon, since I've moved on from Family Guy since Fall 2014. Please respect my wishes and don't message me. Please and thank you. SmashupMashups 03:38, January 9, 2020 (UTC) Stewie Kills Lois/References Someone mentions Lois' return as similar to the debut of the White Ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but it's nothing like that. Can I take that out or can you do that? Stewie Kills Lois Thank you for getting rid of that Power Rangers thing. Article notability policy Hi. I have a couple questions regarding the policy for article notability: 1.) What would you consider "notable" and "non-notable", and how much impact on the plot does the subject at hand have to have in order to warrant a page? It's made clear in the Family Guy Wiki Editing Policy that pages for stuff like very minor background objects is unwarranted as well as insignificant, unauthorized categories, which makes sense, but I can think of several things that had impact in either the episode storyline or a cutaway gag yet have had their pages get deleted before due to not following the article notability guidelines, such as failing to provide an image illustrating the subject's distinctive feature. 2.) If going by the rule that pages about items, shows etc. must have a distinguishing feature like a mascot, logo, or character in order to warrant a page, shouldn't pages like Spotted dick and Jambalaya be deleted since the images provide a generic object rather than a dinstinctive feature of the subject? Sorry if I'm being nitpicky and hopping off the slippery slope here, but the policy in regards to what is considered "notable" here been inconsistent over time and had varying exceptions that it's quite hard to stay in place without worrying that your content will be labeled as insignificant and get deleted. 23:22, January 11, 2020 (UTC) The short answer to both is that we've moved on from older events/episodes. Except for notably incorrect info, we're not revisiting established episodes/pages and the work that was done before. --Buckimion (talk) 23:36, January 11, 2020 (UTC) Mae Whitman Turns out she voiced Chloe and Shelby instead of Maya Rudolph & Pam Tyson Respectivly. I watched the episodes and Rudolph actually voiced Gene Shalit's wife in the former. We do not accept personal opinions. Please provide authoritative proof from a professional source if you wish to challenge the current edit. --Buckimion (talk) 02:55, January 13, 2020 (UTC) For Rudolph, Go to 3:39. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH6SgWae064 For Whitman, Listen for the first five seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IY51SqxLvNY Also Dale Robinson being voiced by Jackson Douglas, go to 0:15 & 2:53. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PS3UCIkMHIs Gary Beach at 0:37. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-G5Au5LQbzc Let me me this clear, I am tone deaf and I'm found a lot of fanboys are as well. Unless something comes up from a professional source, quit fucking bothering me. --Buckimion (talk) 11:12, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Woah take it easy. I Was just trying to help. 20th Century Just want to let you know that 20th Century Fox has changed its name to just 20th Century Studios. https://variety.com/2020/film/news/disney-dropping-fox-20th-century-studios-1203470349/ --TimzUneeverse (talk) 03:03, January 18, 2020 (UTC) I've seen the story, but I'm pretty sure that applies to the film division and not to the television one, although I'm sure a name change is in order there as well. They're separating themselves from FOX News and Sports. --Buckimion (talk) 03:12, January 18, 2020 (UTC)